1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular, relates to a chip package formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging process of chip packages is one important step in forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides protection for the chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for internal electronic elements of chips packaged therein.
In the conventional wafer-level packaging process, problems regarding bad bonding and/or moisture invasion may occur, which negatively affects the performance of the packaged chip. In addition, it is easy for the chip package to be broken due to the dicing process.
Thus, it is desired to have an improved chip packaging technology.